1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to such an electrical connector having a spring biased push button adapted to push in a direction away from a fastened jack for disengagement therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of technology, more advanced electronic products are available in a faster pace. Also, the development of transmission interfaces is significant in recent years. For example, universal serial bus (USB), digital video interface (DVI), high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), etc. are some well known ones. Electrical connectors compatible with these interfaces are also developed constantly. In addition to the transmission speed, the foregoing various connectors emphasizes factors such as cable length, lightweight, etc. in order to increase the connection reliability. Otherwise, a normal plugging or unplugging of the electrical connector may break cable or cause a disengagement of the connector components. For eliminating such problem, an electrical connector with latching hooks on its plug portion has been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,733 discloses an electrical connector assembly as shown in FIG. 9. The connector assembly comprises a shroud and a connector including an insulating body A, a plurality of parallel conductors, two positioning devices D each having an intermediate protrusion D1 and a hook end D2, a metal front housing E having two side openings E1 on its front sheath with the hooks D2 inserted thereinto for fastening, a metal rear housing coupled to the front housing by soldering, a base, upper and lower holding plates B, and a plastic case C having a top latch C1 for releasably fastening the shroud. For disengagement with the shroud, a user may press the latch C1 to urge against the protrusions D1 which in turn cause the hooks D2 to disengage with corresponding openings of the shroud by retracting into the aligned openings E1.
The patent has the advantage of being reliable in its fastened state. However, the above disengagement may require the exertion of a great force. This in turn may wear the hooks and other associated components in a short period of time of use. Moreover, force exerted on the latch is required to be equal. Otherwise, it is possible of causing only one hook dislodgement. Thus, a need for improvement still exists.